Private Emotion*~
by Meilin Ray
Summary: This is a Ken+Yolei fic. This is a song fic based off of Ricky Martin...I don't really like the guy but this song is okay.This would be my second fanfic i've done. Please no flames and pretty please read and review!!!!!!


Private Emotion  
The song doesn't come until a little later into the fic because it doesn't make sense to start it earlier.   
  
Yolei looked outside the store, it was raining and miserable outside. It was only light drizzle but enough to want an umbrella plus it was fairly cold. She had been looking after the store for her mother, her mother was sick. Although getting a cold in the middle of May might be a little odd.   
  
Yolei was in the washroom looking at herself in the mirror. Why can't I get all the guys? I mean Kari has 2 cute guys going after her, 2!!! I wonder who'll she'll pick T.K or Davis? Then their is Sora who has the star athlete Tai, and Mimi who can get any guy just by tossing her hair behind her ear! Yolei thought looking at her boring reflection.  
  
She sighed heavily and leaned her head on the glass of the mirror. Maybe if I try something new? Yolei took the red scarf that she usually wore in her hair and stuffed it in her pocket. She left 2 strands of hair out to frame her face while she put the rest of her hair in a clip.   
  
Well so far so good. She thought. Yolei then took her sister's makeup bag and put on some black mascara, light pink lipstick and some peach eye shadow. To top off her new look she went to the backroom and took her sister's black capri pants and teal spaghetti strap tank top and changed into them. Luckily they fit.  
  
"Their that's better!" Yolei said smiling. She grabbed her coat and umbrella and closed the store. She looked down at her watch, it was almost 8:00 pm, and she had better be getting home.  
  
Yolei was walking home enjoying her new look when she saw Ken running, probably to get out of the rain. Yolei ran towards him. "Hey Ken wait up!" Yolei yelled out. Ken stopped and towards her. He stopped under her umbrella and sighed, not an angry sigh but one of relief.   
  
Every endless night has a dawning day   
Every darkest sky has a shining ray   
And it shines on you baby can't you see   
You're the only one who can shine for me   
  
"Thanks Yolei, without you I'd be so wet I'd look like a drowned rat!" Ken said smiling. Yolei smiled back. I'm glad this is the real Ken, he's so much nicer now that he isn't the digimon emperor. Yolei thought. "Well Ken were you trying to get home?" She asked as she started to walk. "Yeah I am, I was just at Davis's house and I decided to just walk home and it started to rain." He said putting his hands in his pockets and looked at the ground.  
  
"Yolei why are you dressed like that?" Ken asked blushing. "Huh? Oh um I just thought I'd try something new that's all." Yolei said trying to smile. "Oh all right." Said Ken. Ken looked pretty sad and Yolei could see it. Is he still afraid of getting to know the rest of us digidestined? Yolei thought looking at Ken.  
"Ken are you all right?" Yolei asked. Ken raised his head, and shook his head. "Yes I'm fine; I just zoned out for a sec, sorry." He replied. Yolei stopped walking and growled her famous Yolei growl when she got mad. "Look Ken there's something wrong and I won't rest until I find out what it is!" She almost screamed at him. Ken just looked shocked.   
  
It's a private emotion that fills you tonight   
And a silence falls between us   
As the shadows steal the light   
And wherever you may find it   
Wherever it may lead   
Let your private emotion come to me   
Come to me   
  
"I... Yolei you wouldn't understand." He said turning from her. Yolei sighed. "Is it about joining the rest of us digidestined?" She asked. Ken turned around. "No that isn't it." He said barely above a whisper. "Well then what is it? Ken we're friends you can tell me when something is wrong." She said. Those words made him cringe. "Yolei you can't help me so just forget it." He replied.   
  
"It is about the rest of use isn't it?" She asked. He nodded. "Yes but only one of you." He said. "It's Cody right? When I find him he'll get the beating of a life tie and-" But Ken interrupted her before she could finish. "No it isn't Cody. It's someone else." He said sighing.   
  
When your soul is tired   
and your heart is weak   
Do you think of love   
as a one way street   
Well it runs both ways,   
open up your eyes   
Can't you see me here,   
how can you deny   
  
"Then who?" Yolei asked. "It's private. You wouldn't understand." Ken said. "Oh yeah? Try me." She said grinning. "Have you ever felt so strongly about a person that you know doesn't like you?" He asked. Yolei cringed at his words. He didn't like her, nobody does. "Yes, yes I did once." She replied thinking about how she was obsessed with him.  
  
"Well then you know how I feel." He said. "May I ask who you are talking about?" Yolei asked. "I'm sorry but I said it was private." He replied simply. "A private emotion huh? Well Ken I'll tell you the real reason why I'm wearing all this new clothes and makeup if you tell me who you are talking about." Yolei said. Ken just looked up at her.   
  
It's a private emotion that fills you tonight   
And a silence falls between us   
As the shadows steal the light   
And wherever you may find it   
Wherever it may lead   
Let your private emotion come to me   
Come to me   
  
Yolei didn't wait for an answer. "I wanted to change. Nobody likes me. Everyone likes Kari and does what she says like Davis and T.K. Then theirs Sora that has a star athlete like Tai to go on dates with. And last but not least theirs Mimi who gets any guy she wants by a flip of the hair." She said looking at the ground. "I figured if I dressed like this everyone would pay more attention to me."   
  
Every endless night has a dawning day   
Every darkest sky has a shining ray   
It takes a lot to laugh as your tears go by   
But you can find me here   
till your tears run dry   
It's a private emotion that fills you tonight...  
  
Ken just stood there shocked. But his shock soon turned into a sweet smile. "Yolei you don't need to change to be beautiful." He said as he rapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a sweet soft kiss. Yolei's eyes widened but she closed them and enjoyed the moment.  
  
It's a private emotion that fills you tonight   
And a silence falls between us   
As the shadows steal the light   
And wherever you may find it   
Wherever it may lead   
Let your private emotion come to me   
Come to me   
  
Ken slowly pulled away and smiled at Yolei. "Ken you were talking about.... me?" She asked. Ken nodded. "Yes I was, you and Davis were the first of the digidestined to befriend me. You mean a lot to me Yolei." He said. Ken stepped towards her and took out a tissue and whipped off the makeup and smiled. "Now that's the Yolei I know." He said smiling. Yolei felt tears role down her cheeks. She hugged him tightly never wanting to let go. "Never keep your private emotions from me again." Yolei whispered in Ken's ear.  
  



End file.
